In wireless communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), one of the fundamental parameters of the frame structure is the transmission time interval (TTI). The TTI is a parameter related to encapsulation of data from higher layers into frames for transmission on the radio link layer. The TTI refers to the duration of a transmission on the radio link, and is related to the size of the data blocks passed from the higher network layers to the radio link layer. The length of time required to transmit one such block determines the TTI. As wireless networking migrates to fifth generation (5G) systems, there is a need for ensuring coexistence of the existing LTE systems and the new 5G systems, including the use of the TTI.